


From the dark side.

by NoraTao



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: Percival Graves is dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Percival Graves is dead.

 

 

“你是怪物，Credence。”

他的养母总是说，然后拾起一条藤杖，在他身上创造出无数伤痕。一开始是藤杖，房屋掉落的废弃木棍，边角里出来的铁丝，最后是皮带。在他已经长高到需要皮带的时候。

“所以你需要一个符合的样子，但我不喜欢我的孩子们是怪物。你应该知道，Credence，my son？”

她蹲着，坐着，站着，居高临下，平视着他道。

剪刀每一次随着她发抖的手擦过脖颈时，都会掉下来一小撮头发，有时它会沾着血，黏在剪刀擦伤的地方。但他是个怪物，脖颈上的伤痕比起其他地方，总能很奇妙地消失无踪，就好像从来没人试图伤害它，光滑并且脆弱。也只有那里。

一圈与刘海齐平的可笑头发，他跟其他孩子不一样。

养母喜欢（或者是沉溺于，又或者是发泄）鞭笞他，让他伤痕累累，学会逆来顺受、将头颅深深垂下，掩盖他那张漂亮的脸。她给他的触碰总是疼痛的。偶尔当她愉悦的时候，会让他坐在一边看他们的传单，或是一些破旧的有关于猎杀巫师的书。

【巫师】

他背弃了长期沉默，小心翼翼地让这个单词滑出唇角。随即他的养母会迅速抬起头，像是嗅到鲜血的鲨鱼，睁大她绝望的双眼。

“给我。”她说，伸出她的手。

新一轮的鞭打。

鞭子如刻刀深深剜开他的皮肤，将单词塞进去，漫入血液。他会牢牢记住。

“那边是黑暗。”她疲惫地重申道，“我们才是光明，而我们要驱散它们。你必须记住。”

但可能那边更令人神往。

他猜。

 

有时候他会不安分地揣测自己的身世。养母对那讳莫如深，她似乎对他的过去有那么一点了解，以至于她常常要比对其他孩子更多地去告诉他：I'm your mom, Credence. 又或告诉他，他的父母是反抗旨意的，站在那些手持木棍让世界变得一团糟的巫师那边，他们如此卑劣。

“你不应该跟他们一样。”

他只会把头低得更令人担忧那会断掉。

他或许应该跟他们一样。

 

Credence有个妹妹。

她还不到十岁，比他要讨喜。在所有的孩子之中，她是唯一一个令养母能稍微露出一点真笑的那个。她也是唯一一个亲近Credence的孩子，握住他的手，给予他所渴求的触碰，即使远远不够。

他的直觉背叛他，去猜测她不是那么乖巧，她可能藏起了一根魔杖，或圈养了一只猫头鹰。

他对此没有恶意。

 

“你是个怪物。”

它盘绕在他的骨骼上。在那些黑色物质攀爬四肢，吞噬他的头脑之后，他第一次真正意识到养母说的话是对的。他是个怪物。

足以杀人。

他可能不来自黑暗，但也绝不来自光明。

 

他突然注意到那个男人，他不知道对方是谁。它让他看见了他。

递出传单的那只手就像帕金森症一样瑟瑟发抖。

 

Credence不太记得那股力量——他称之为力量，它扶持他，让他得以在鞭打下站立；而他放任它——是何时出现在他身上的。它就是神明，突如其来地降临，在大多数时刻保持缄默。他们不太能诠释共存，在未来这股力量会证明这一点。

他也不太记得什么时候开始，清晨的浓雾每一天都会倒映在他的瞳孔里。他希冀有那么一束光能够在某一个早晨，穿过那些该死的雾气（又或是雾霾）投射到他背负着肮脏的身上，抚摸他的头发，他的脸廓，他的肩头，他赤裸的身体。晨曦的触摸让他体内的力量安定。

那一刻他假装他得到了救赎。

 

真正的救赎来源于人。

Credence曾经不小心让他的力量调皮地扑出体外，分解他的躯体，毁灭街道与建筑，最后毁灭一个当众辱骂他的银行家。这是他第一次杀人……可能是杀人。他不太清楚究竟发生了什么，只知道第二天报纸上出现了那个倒霉鬼，而他养母的脸色难看至极。

他抬起头来，视线捕捉到那份残破的报纸。

“给我。”

养母在他身后说。

他的掌心落满了鞭伤，而后得到出去搜罗一些物件的工作——用他被打过的手将它们提回来。他不能拒绝，力量则潜伏在体内，蠢蠢欲动。

他被抓到了。

“名字。”男人说。

Credence的背部与阴冷的墙壁紧紧相贴，他手足无措地望着男人的裤腿，回想起后者之前留给他的那么一瞬间微笑。他听见自己嗫嚅着拼出了名字，男人两手抚上他的双颊。

男孩畏惧起来，微微打着颤。那个微笑不属于这位先生，或者这位先生无法拥有那种微笑，他的直觉又一次猜测道。

“Good boy.”

对方凑近耳边，呼吸轻缓绵长地扫过他的皮肤。Credence下意识地将头部靠近他，贴着他的胡茬，他的围巾。他渴求这个人。

“Percival Graves.”

男人自我介绍道。

“我需要你帮我找个孩子。”

 

你是个怪物，只是不如那些挥挥木棍就能拆毁一整栋建筑的巫师那么可恶。后者应当被烧死，被沉入水中溺死，被捆绑起来示众处刑。你是个可以改正的好孩子……

他的养母重复着陈腔滥调。

巫师们是黑暗的。

Credence无助地立在那儿，他想起了Mr. Graves。紧接着想起了自己的力量。

一个想法的幼苗悄悄冒出尖，他迅速将它绞杀。

 

他和一位巫师成为了所谓朋友，而他那对巫师深恶痛绝的母亲不知道。

 

“你找到了吗，Credence？”

Mr. Graves总是提起，他的手掌按在男孩后颈上，配合着深巷的阴暗悄然滑入外套内，轻轻地抚摸男孩的后背。Credence会因为他的每一次摩挲而颤抖，呼吸急促，并且绷直他的身体。

“没有……Mr. Graves…”

“Relax.”

巫师轻声说，嘴唇有意无意地含着他的耳尖。

很多时候，这会演变成Credence褪掉他的裤子，在相互磨蹭中低声哭泣；少数时候，Mr. Graves会压着男孩的后颈，从后面深深进入他。巫师从来都能不费吹灰之力将他带上高潮。

没有吻别。

“我等待你的消息。”

Mr. Graves一成不变道。

 

毫无讯息。

 

“那个孩子快死了，你必须尽快找到他。”

Credence的头抵在Mr. Graves胸前，围巾撩过脸庞带起些许瘙痒感。

“Mr. Graves.”

他悄声道，压抑着力量，第一次无视了巫师的问题，提出了他的疑惑。

Percival Graves第一次没有及时地回应他的好男孩。

“From the dark side.”

他最后说。

 

Credence最终没能找到那个孩子。

没能再一次抑制杀害养母的冲动。

没能在多面墙壁崩塌后毁灭Graves。

 

他是个怪物。

那么多魔咒接二连三撞击在他身上，却无半分疼痛。

他是个怪物。

他就是Graves需要的孩子。

 

幻觉如潮水。

“你找到我了。”他曾经微弱地回答道，这一次仍然如此，嘴唇几乎没有动过。

Percival Graves的回忆映像也仍像当初一样没听清：“Credence?”

“你真的想触碰我吗？”

Credence小声道。

声音消失了。

黑暗应约而来。

 

END.


End file.
